


I just want you in my arms and to forget the rest of the world as I bask in your heavenly glow knowing that there really is good on earth

by applekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi being a sap, Crying, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, a shit ton of yearning and love for one another, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: It was stupid. Stupid to cry over Keiji who was in America right now because of his sick Grandmother. Keiji had to go because his parents are still working overseas in Europe and Keiji was the only one available, so Kenma couldn’t just complain and beg him to come back, but he missed his face, his touch, his affection. He was used to Keiji being gone for almost two weeks now, but it still hurt.Akaashi's in America taking care of his sick Grandmother. Akaashi has been gone for two weeks and Kenma misses him more than ever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	I just want you in my arms and to forget the rest of the world as I bask in your heavenly glow knowing that there really is good on earth

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random thing that was in my drafts and I decided to finish...not beta-read, but I removed most of the grammatical errors  
> I love akaken so much, you don't even know...I scream about them about 15 times a day on Twitter lol

_ Just call him _ , Kenma thinks. _ Just call him this one time. _

Kenma fingers hover over Keiji’s number, contemplating for a while now whether to call his boyfriend or not. 

Kenma took a long exhale and presses the call button before he could even stop himself. He closes his eyes tightly, the sound of the phone dial ringing in his ears like a loud siren. 

_ Please don’t answer. _

The phone continues to ring.

_ Please answer. _

The phone continues to ring, going unanswered. 

Keiji’s probably sleeping right now or doing work, considering it was night time where he was right now. Kenma was probably being a bother. He didn’t need Kenma bringing Keiji down with this sad and lonely heart. It would only be the best if he didn’t answer.

Kenma took a shaky breath, trying not to feel any worse than he already did.

The phone went to voicemail and he sluggishly drops his phone on his nightstand. He flops onto his bed and pulls the blankets all the way up to his chin, his anxiety growing more and more after each second passed. 

He closes his eyes and tried to think of anything else to keep his mind off of this dreadful situation, but he couldn’t. All he can think of was Keiji’s handsome face, how he just wanted him to come home and wrap his arms around him, enjoying each other’s warmth without another thought it the world.

Kenma sighs gloomily, tears threatening to spill down his eyes. 

_ I hate this. _

He was about to go get up and play with one of his video game consoles when the sound of a phone ringing resonated throughout the bedroom. He turns around and reluctantly took his phone from the nightstand, and frowned upon reading the caller ID.

_ Keiji. _

Kenma really doesn’t want to pick up his phone, but he knew that his boyfriend would be worried if he didn’t so he answers it before he even realized it. He went to go lay on his bed before he spoke.

“Hi…” He says, almost a whisper, pulling the covers all the way up to his chin.

“Kenma…?” Keiji’s voice carries through the phone, laced with concern. Kenma almost wanted to cry, because he missed Keiji’s voice so damn much.

“Hey, Keiji,” he says, sniffing once. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, you didn’t. But you usually don’t call me, so I’m a bit worried,” Keiji answers and Kenma hated himself right then and there. Of course, he made his boyfriend worry, he rarely calls him and he hates himself for that.

“I…” Kenma starts to feel a lump form in his throat and it was suddenly difficult to get words out of his mouth.

“I miss you, Keiji,” He managed to whisper.

The line went silent for a moment and Kenma worried that Keiji didn’t hear him, but then he hears rustling from the other line, assuming that Keiji was moving somewhere to get more comfortable. 

“I miss you too, Kenma. So much. I’m sorry,” Keiji answers and Kenma’s urge to cry became stronger and he tries to fight the tears that were pricking in his eyes.

It was stupid. Stupid to cry over Keiji who was in America right now because of his sick Grandmother. Keiji  _ had  _ to go because his parents are still working overseas in Europe and Keiji was the only one available, so Kenma couldn’t just complain and beg him to come back, but he missed his face, his touch, his affection. He was used to Keiji being gone for almost two weeks now, but it still hurt. 

Tears were already spilling down his face before he knew it and he didn’t even care to wipe them away. 

  
“Kenma, are you crying?” Keiji’s voice was uncharacteristically worried.

Kenma sniffs some. “I’m sorry, I’m just being a cry baby…”

“No, you’re not, Ken...I’m sorry I haven’t been calling you that often. I regret it so much and I wish I was here with you right now, but I can’t,” Keiji murmurs, and Kenma didn’t miss the crack in his voice. Kenma know every quirk of Keiji’s voice, almost like it was his own, so when he heard that crack in Keiji’s voice, he knew something was wrong.

“Keiji, please don’t cry because of me. It’s okay, I understand. I…” Kenma is becoming overwhelmed and he exhales heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“It’s okay, Ken…” 

Both lines go silent and they both sit there, just wanting to enjoy each other’s presence.

“Um...how’s your Grandmother?” Kenma asks after a while, despite not wanting to ruin their comfortable silence.

Keiji sighs and Kenma regrets opening his mouth.

“She’s not getting worse but she isn’t getting better. I might have to stay with her for probably another week or so.”

“Oh…” Kenma murmurs, not really knowing what to say to that.

There was another wave of silence before Keiji spoke up.

“I watched your live stream a few days ago,” Keiji says. 

  
Kenma couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks.

“Y-You watch my streams?” Kenma asks in disbelief. Kenma knows that Keiji watches his Youtube videos in his free time but he didn’t know that he watched his  _ streams _ .

“Of course I do,” Keiji chuckles, and Kenma wanted to listen to his laugh on repeat.

“Oh, thanks, I guess. I didn’t know you watched them,” Kenma replied, still a bit flustered but he managed to crack a smile, his mood lighting up a bit.

“I’ve been watching a lot of your videos lately because I miss you. I wish I could come home right now and hug you as much as I want.” Keiji sighs.

Kenma felt like he was going to cry again.

_ Grow the fuck up _ , Kenma scolds himself.

“Me too,” he replied softly.

Once again, they both stayed silent, listening to each other’s breathing. 

Kenma closes his eyes, smiling at the thought of Keiji coming home finally with a happy smile on his face. Hugging him and telling him how much he missed him, showering the older male with all of the affection in the world. Though he would probably tease Keiji about being such a sap, he’d let him do it anyway. 

  
Kenma couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled through his throat.

“What are you laughing at?” Keiji asks and Kenma could practically hear his smile through his phone.

“At you,” Kenma says and he giggles, hearing the offending noise his boyfriend made. 

Kenma felt like he had just fallen in love with the man again.

“What’s so funny about me?” Keiji asks and Kenma shook his head with a smile.

“I was just thinking about how when you come back, you’d probably shower me with so many kisses and I just thought it was funny.”

Keiji laughs quietly, probably not to disturb anyone, considering it was night time where he was. “You’re so cute, Kenma...I can’t wait to get back home and kiss you as much as I want…” Keiji sighs longingly.

Kenma snorts, the sound echoing through his room, and before he knows it, Kenma starts laughing, the mental image being funny to him somehow. Before he knew it, Kenma was laughing and crying. The sounds came out wet and he starts to choke on his own breath, clasping his mouth to try to keep quiet. That’s when he noticed that Keiji hasn’t said anything in a while.

“Keiji?”

That’s when he heard Keiji sniff on the other line and the older male immediately became alert.

  
“Keiji, what’s wrong?” He asked, worryingly.

He heard Keiji sniff again. “No...it’s nothing. It's...I love your laugh, Kenma. Your laugh just makes my day ten times better and I want to be with you so badly right now. I want to be able to make you laugh like that all the time. I know I said this a lot already, but I really miss you, Kenma. I know I can’t come home right now, but I promise I’ll come home soon.”

Kenma’s love for this man is probably growing impossible strong right now. 

“I know, Love. It’s okay. I’m sorry I made you worry at first, but I’m fine. And yeah, I wish you were here right now, but your Grandmother’s sick and you’re the only one available, so I understand. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn’t trade you for the world. God, I love you, Kenma,” Keiji answers, and tears start to slide down Kenma’s cheeks for the nth time that day.

“Idiot…” Kenma cries. “Always being such a sap and making me cry like this…” Kenma whispers, remembering the memory from five years ago when Keiji had confessed his love for the blonde. 

That was the best day of his life. That was the first time Kenma had ever truly felt loved. He remembered how he’d sometimes felt that he wasn’t good enough for Keiji, that he deserved someone better. He never knew what Keiji had seen in him. In high school,  he’d been an insecure, exhausted high schooler who was just about ready to throw in the towel. Yet someone Keji had fallen in love with. Keiji had taken his hand and pulled him out from the dark, where his demons were constantly tearing away at the weakest corners of his mind. Taken him one step at a time, into a world where the sun shone. The one who’d scared the demons away. A safe, beautiful world filled warmth, and with the raven in whom he’d found a reason to keep on keeping on. He still sometimes thinks that he’s too boring and gloomy, but Keiji has convinced him that he’s perfect and that he is enough, nothing else would change that.

Of course, Kenma doesn’t regret a single second with Keiji. These past five years have been filled with sweet love and laughter. Ones that Kenma will never forget. Even if Kenma sometimes looks down on himself, he wouldn’t trade any memories with Keiji for the world. 

“I can’t wait to come home and see you again, Kenma.”

Yeah, Kenma definitely didn’t regret anything.

“Me too, Keiji.”

Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I have a bunch of akaken drafts and I can't wait to finish them! (I have an akaken long-fic I'm writing and I'm so excited for it 👀)  
> Also, are they a little ooc?? Like, I tend to overthink things and I hope they aren't, but please let me know!  
> Um, also, I might make a part two where Akaashi comes back home. Tell me if you want a part two and I might write it!  
> Anyways, if you want to scream about them with me or anything Haikyuu related, you can catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/applekenma)!


End file.
